


Every Breath You Take

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Every Breath You Take' by Sting and The Police.





	Every Breath You Take

He could’ve coped with a distraction, if that was all she was. Pretty girl with a brain who liked to run her mouth. She might even have been useful to the cause. It was a shame she took more than his attention, more than his time, more than his best effort.

By the time the truth was revealed, it was too late. Every smile, every look, every touch, it was too much. Grant Ward felt the one thing he never thought he could - love - and all Skye could do was look at him in revulsion. He was doomed.


End file.
